Anno Domini Technology
This is a list of fictional technology from the Anno Domini timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. United Nations Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Orbital elevator The orbital elevators are as close as Anno Domini gets to the space colonies of other series. In a future where fossil fuels have run out, solar energy is the vital alternative to fighting over resource deposits. Each major power on Earth owns an elevator that extends into orbit, connected to massive solar arrays that ring the Earth, and carry the electricity back down to their nations. Each of the elevators have multiple railways, with many "trains" going between Earth and the station in space transporting passengers and cargo. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'Union Orbital Elevator' - The Union's Space Elevator. It is based in South America, somewhere between Peru and Colombia. Advanced European Union *'AEU Orbital Elevator' - AEU's incomplete Space Elevator. It's currently being built in Africa. Human Reform League * - Space Elevator belonging to the Human Reform Alliance. It's based on an island east of Papua New Guinea. *'Superhuman project' - This is a project created by Human Reform League to enhance human's ability, which included but not limited to: using test tube babies for basis, adding nano-machines for increase ability and survival in space. General mobile suit technology * Solar Energy mobile suits - Mobile suits designed to take advantage of the energy from the Solar Energy Generators of the orbital elevators. An example is the AEU-09 AEU Enact. * E Carbon - One of the most advanced material available to the three major powers. Used for mobile suit. *'Vibroblade' - a blade that emits sonic frequencies which increases its cutting power. Celestial Being *'Veda' - The guiding intelligence of Celestial Being and the foundation of the organization. *'Gundam' - Super weapons created independently by Celestial Being, they are a third-generation technology compared to anything the three superpowers in the world have to offer. They are machines made to take out entire armies individually. GN Technology GN Drive The main power source for the Gundams. Also commonly referred to as the Solar Furnace. When mass is destroyed without the discharge of gun particles, a great amount of positrons and photons are generated. Smaller units have also been designed, and the special advantage is the non-generation of excess heat. The GUNDAM units are powered with this technology. *'GN Particles' - Sparkling particles produced by the GN Drive with properties of jamming, heat-shielding, and more. See the main GN particle article for more information *'Trans Am' - A function used to release the full capabilities of the GN Drive. The Drive typically operates under preset restrictions, but the Trans-Am System releases said limitations. The suit is saturated with compressed GN Particles. Visually, the suit turns pinkish red and afterimages are left when the suit moves. The system is not without setbacks, as the release is limited to three minutes, and afterwards, the suit must be recharged as its specs are vastly lowered. The function becomes available after Aeolia Schenberg was killed by Alejandro Corner. *'Twin Drive System' - A system of two equally synchronized GN Drive system personally designed by Aeolia Schenberg. However, finding two compatible drives was nearly impossible. *'GN_Drive_Tau' External Links *Anno Domini Technology on Wikipedia category:Anno Domini